


Unspoken

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Although they try, no one will understand the unspoken language that Tommy and Barbara share





	

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

_I don’t just listen to your words  
I watch your face  
I stare at your eyes  
I notice your tone  
I observe your body language  
I interpret your silences  
I hear what you don’t say  
And most importantly, I trust my intuition  
Anon_

Almost from our first case I could read him.

The tilt of his head, the narrowing of his eyes, the curve of his lips. 

I know when he is angry, or playful, or tired. 

I can see when he is drowning in loneliness, when the pressure is too much and he is about to break. 

I know automatically when he needs me to prop him up, to carry him the last few yards until we are alone.

A million words can pass between us without a sound being uttered.

A secret language only we can understand.

To me he is an open book


End file.
